I Was Glad To Give My Everything To You
by QuinnAlexis
Summary: My first Songfic :) please read and review. She asked him to come home one last time.


She asked him to come home one last time. She had something to tell him.

He slowly walked towards the home he and his almost-ex -wife bought 20 odd years ago. He hadn't told her why he wanted a divorce; she would be devastated if she knew that he had given in to his hygienist in a moment of weakness and ruined everything that meant something to him.

She slowly paced the room wondering if he would come. She was wondering if she really had the guts to do what she was about to do. Her heart stopped as she heard the door handle turn and she turned to face the front door. The man she loved for more than half of her life, the man that she gave her everything to, walked into the house that they shared their memories in.

"Hi," Reba said awkwardly.

"Hey, hon." He said out of habit and regretted what he said almost immediately, he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already was.

"Um… I have to show you something." She said shyly.

He followed her up the stairs and into the room they had once shared. Their wedding picture still sat in the same spot on Reba's nightstand. Everything was in the same place, yet everything seemed different to him."Sit." she said gesturing to the bed. He sat on the bed, the bed that they had conceived children on, the bed in which they woke up in each other's arms for at least 20 years. She cautiously sat down next to him. "This may sound cheesy… But I have to tell you how I feel, and I just… I just can't….." she turned away from him so he wouldn't see the tear roll down her cheek. It killed him to see her hurting like that, and it killed him even more to know that he is the reason that she is in all of this pain. "I'm sorry." She said wiping her cheek. "Well, I can't explain it, so… I… I wrote you a song to show you how I feel."

"No I ain't gonna sing it you mo'ron!" she said angrily. She could barley say that she wrote him a song without breaking down and he expected her to sing it? She turned and pulled a sheet of paper from the drawer in her nightstand. She looked at the paper one last time before handing it to him. He took the papers from her hands. This is what he read:

Oh I know it's hard for you to say it's over  
Well it's twice as hard for me to let you go  
Out there I hope you find a softer shoulder  
But before you leave there's something you should know

I was glad to give my everything to you  
Yeah we almost made our every dream come true  
And though we didn't have the chance to see it through  
I was glad to give my everything to you

Oh you say you need a little room for breathing  
Somehow I guess you know I'd understand  
And though you're hurting me  
I still can't help in believing  
I'd be glad if I could do it all again

I was glad to give my everything to you  
Yeah we almost made our every dream come true  
And though we didn't have the chance to see it through  
I was glad to give my everything to you

Oh I was glad to give my everything to you

He looked up to see her crying, looking him right in the eye. He pulled her into his arms and she just cried. "I'm so sorry baby…. Do you think that I don't love you anymore?" she nodded. "Oh honey that is not true!"

"Really?" she spoke softly, "does that mean you will come home?"She said as she pulled her head off of his chest and looked at him hopefully.

"If you can forgive me for what I've done and still want me to come home after I tell you what I did, yes I will come home."

"I'm sure I can… I love you with all of my heart Brock. I need you; I need you to hold me when I'm sad. I need you to cuddle me when we watch the 10 o'clock news together. I need you to try to get me to stay in the room after I take a shower. I need you for so many things Brock."

"Before I tell you, will you sing your song to me?"

She leaned close to him and sang the song softly in his ear. As she was singing he stood them up and they were dancing to the sound of her voice… in their own world.

"Reba," he started knowing he had to tell her sooner rather than later. "I… I…. I slept with Barbra Jean."

She ripped from his arms "WHAT?!"

"I'm so sorry." He said sitting on the bed and throwing his head into his hands.

"That all you have to say for yourself? You are sorry? You know who is sorry Brock? Me… I poured my heart out to you only to be told my husband has cheated on me. Get out."

"Can we please talk?"

"Fine but you better hurry, you don't want to keep your mistress that you are leaving me for waiting now do you?"

"I never meant for this to happen. I was never going to be with her even if we did get a divorce. I thought you deserved someone better… you know?"

"You're damn right I deserve someone better… but I only want one person… you."

"Really?" he said stepping towards her. She nodded and stepped close to him.

"I just have to know one thing… How many times did you sleep with her?"

"Once… I didn't want… I shouldn't have…. I… I…. I'm so sorry my love." He said taking Reba into his arms.

"So," she said, "when are we going to go pack up that condo?"

"Soon, But I just want to hold you right now."

"I wouldn't mind that" she said smiling up at him. "Oh, and welcome home honey."

-Thanks for reading please review. I really enjoyed writing this piece, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Happy Holidays to everyone!


End file.
